Le 3ème tour de clé
by LXS
Summary: Un Dieu vient en aide à Harry alors que son oncle ivre de colère ouvre son placard, voulant le battre...
1. Chapter 1

**Le troisième tour de clé**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Voulant une nouvelle fois corriger son neveu, Vernon Dursley tournera trois fois la clé d'un cadenas bardant la petite porte du placard sous l'escalier. Sans savoir qu'un puissant Dieu l'avait fait exprès pour avoir un nouveau fils. _

**Chapitre 00**** : ****Dans les bras d'un Dieu**

Dans la noirceur de son petit placard, l'enfant entendait sa tante et son cousin se préparer afin d'éviter de se recevoir les coups de Vernon Dursley. Il espéra vainement qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Sa dernière correction l'avait envoyer dans l'inconscience durant deux jours.

D'ailleurs l'enfant avait du mal à se souvenir de certaines choses. Et plus le temps passait plus il avait migraine sur migraine. Et son petit corps recouvert d'hématomes, et de blessures plus ou moins profondes ne se refermant pas. Il avait faim et soif, et surtout il voulait dormir.

Loin de là sur le Mont Olympe, un jeune homme à l'allure athlétique, blond comme les blés avec de grands yeux bleu observait tout ceci le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Il savait pour l'avoir vue que la prochaine correction serait un blasphème sur le corps de l'enfant, et il cherchait un moyen de l'éviter.

Il couru jusqu'à la plus haute maison du Mont rapidement, il devait demander audience auprès de son père. Apollon n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'annoncer à son père alors il fila droit jusqu'à la salle d'audience où siégeait Zeus jusque tard dans la soirée. La salle était immense, de grandes colonnes en or massif soutenaient un dôme représentant la Voûte Céleste.

Zeus était assis sur le seul siège de la pièce, qui était lui même sur une large estrade, qui montrait la limite entre les hommes de Gê et lui. Le reste de la salle était dans les tons crème et blanc, de magnifique mosaïque étaient représenter sur le sol montrant les douze travaux d'Hercule son fils, demi-dieu.

Apollon arriva, posa un genoux sur le sol en signe de respect devant son père. Zeus lui avait maintes fois interdit de se présenter à lui de cette façon mais le garçon le faisait toujours.

-_Père, je vous demande audience en urgence, car la menace est là. Un enfant sur Gê pourrait devenir un ennemi des Dieux si il restait dans cette horrible demeure._

-_Que se passe-t-il Apollon ?_ S'inquiéta immédiatement le Dieu suprême

-_J'ai vue lors d'un cours de Divination, que ce petit garçon possédait en lui une force phénoménale qui pourrait anéantir l'Olympe. Ce petit garçon, est très mal traité et son côté sombre prend de plus en plus place dans son cœur. _

-_Quelle est cette force ?_

-_Même les Enfers d'Hadès ne résisteraient pas à sa puissance père._

-_Comment se nomme cet enfant ?_

-_Harry... Harry James Potter. Il vit en Angleterre. Son oncle va revenir, et il souillera le corps de l'enfant qui tombera dans une folie meurtrière et destructrice, pouvons-nous l'aider père ?_

D'un claquement de doigt Zeus fit en sorte que l'enfant lui tombe dessus lorsque Vernon Dursley tournerait trois fois la clé dans la serrure de la porte du placard enfermant Harry. D'un autre claquement de doigt il fit apparaître une nouvelle maison sur le Mont Olympe. Et décida de faire venir des habitants de Gê qui auront la charge de s'occuper de l'enfant lorsque lui même ne pourra pas le faire.

-_Voilà, l'enfant arrivera bientôt. Sa maison est déjà prête près de la mienne, il sera ton petit frère, va prévenir mes autres enfants. Je veux que vous soyez tous ici. _

_-Bien père !_ Dit Apollon avant de partir vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui était tout aussi proche de la maison de Zeus que la nouvelle maison.

Il apporta ainsi la nouvelle à tout le monde, un nouvel enfant apparaitrait bientôt. Tous les Dieux et Déesses fils et filles de Zeus se réunirent dans la grande salle d'audience de leur père, discutant joyeusement avec lui pour la plus part. Apollon lui continuait de regarder d'un œil inquiet la situation en Angleterre.

Il pratiquait la Divination depuis sa naissance, après tout n'était-il pas le Dieu entre autre chose de la Divination ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'artifice ou d'artefact pour voir le futur, où même l'instant présent. Il savait que Harry serait l'égale d'Hercule voir plus, et qu'il serait terriblement aimer par tous ici sur le Mont Olympe.

Loin de là en Angleterre, Harry resserra sa prise sur le pauvre bout de couverture qu'il avait pour lui tenir chaud la nuit, tremblant de plus en plus. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Pétunia avait lâchement fuit le domicile conjugale, avec son fils et qu'ils faisaient des achats.

Le petit garçon enfermé dans son placard entendait tout ce qu'il se passait, et là il entendait la voiture de son oncle se garer dans un crissement de pneu. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrir puis être refermée avec violence. Les pas lourds de l'homme, la porte d'entrée être ouverte, puis claquée avec la délicatesse d'un tsunami. Harry cru même que la porte avait cédé vue les grognements que faisait Vernon.

Il entendit son oncle appeler sa femme et son fils, mais personne ne lui répondit. Sa colère monta d'un cran, il se dirigea d'un pas sur vers le placard sous l'escalier. Il sorti son trousseau de clé, et se mit en tête d'ouvrir tous les cadenas.

Arriver à celui du milieu en ayant commencer par ceux du bas, il tourna trois fois sa clé dans la serrure, dans le placard Harry était pétrifier de peur, il savait qu'il allait devoir supporter une nouvelle fois la colère de son oncle. Il se replia sur lui-même, avant de se sentir tomber en arrière. Une lumière aveuglante envahissant son petit placard pleins d'araignées qui autres fois étaient ses seules amies.

Les petites demoiselles lui avaient tisser une couverture chaude, car toutes les créatures terrestres, magique ou non savaient qui était cet enfant. Unique et dernier cadeau de Cronos à sa femme Rhéa. L'enfant était le réceptacle des Forces Magiques Antique et ainsi en devenait le Dieu. Cette Force naissait dans le corps d'un enfant pur, au cœur doux. Malheureusement Harry avait rencontrer un léger problème que la Force Magique Antique n'avait pas prévue. Voldemort.

L'enfant se sentit très fatigué, sa magie, et son corps réclamaient un repos bien mérité. Loin de là, dans le Mont Olympe, Zeus tendis ses bras et se retrouva avec le corps d'un enfant complètement endormi. Le puissant Dieu tomba sous le charme de la bonne bouille du bambin. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les marques encore sanguinolentes recouvrant tout son corps, sa colère monta en flèche et décida de foudroyer la maison où son fils avait vécu.

C'est ainsi qu'au 4 Privet Drive alors que Vernon regardait stupidement le placards vide et que Pétunia accompagner de Dudley rentraient chez eux un immense éclair vaporisa la maison ébranlant quelque peu les maisons voisines.

Un peu plus loin en Angleterre, Dumbledore senti la disparition de son arme, et la destruction de la barrière de protection du sang qu'avait lever Lily. Il grogna, et transplana à Privet Drive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, car là où normalement se tenait fièrement une belle et pimpante maison, il ne restait qu'une trace noir au sol.

Sur le Mont Olympe Zeus ordonna à ses filles de soigner et chouchouter le petit garçon, alors que lui, lui apprendrait à se servir de sa puissance phénoménale qui sommeillait. Le Dieu avait immédiatement senti qui était ce petit garçon justifiant ainsi les craintes de son fils Apollon.

Le Dieu de la Magie, Protecteur des Êtres Magiques, Protecteur de la Justice et de l'État Magique, allait bientôt s'éveiller et tous les sorciers et mages lui devraient allégeance. Zeus soupira, puis se mit à sourire en observant ses enfants tomber les uns après les autres sous le charme du petit garçon. Il faut dire qu'il était réellement très beau.

Les cheveux d'un noir profond en bataille, une peau blanche signe distinctif chez tous les Dieux, Zeus imaginait parfaitement les yeux du bambin, soit bleu, soit vert. Athéna fut la première à prendre l'enfant des bras de son père, par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe réuni, il ne pesait absolument rien.

La jeune Déesse très délicatement caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de son petit frère, et remarqua une horrible marque. Son Divin frère avait été marquer par un abruti qui n'avait pas vue que l'enfant était une Divinité et qu'il fallait le respecter.

-_Apollon,_ demanda Athéna, _toi qui voit beaucoup le passé, le présent et le futur, pourquoi notre petit frère a été marquer comme une bête ? _

Le jeune blond observa sa sœur, toujours autant fasciner par sa beauté légendaire. De grands yeux bleu doux, une longue chevelure noir raide, une peau blanche et une puissance effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Apollon se concentra pour voir la vie de son petit frère, et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir, sa sœur allait être folle de rage réclamant comme vengeance le prix du sang à n'en pas douter.

-_Ses parents sont morts sous ses yeux, le protégeant, car ils savaient qui il était, et le vénéraient déjà. L'homme assassin de ses parents a essayer de le tuer parce qu'il croyait que Harry était l'enfant d'une prophétie. Prophétie qui les relies maintenant tous les deux..._

-_Aucun Dieu ne peut-être soumis à une prophétie !_ S'indigna Arès.

Zeus écoutait avec attention ses enfants, leva sa main et brisa la prophétie. Il était hors de question qu'un de ses fils soit soumis à ce genre de baliverne. Aphrodite quand à elle était avec une Athéna folle de rage, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de partir pour soigner le petit garçon qui avait cinq ans terrestre.

Gê dans son entre pleura lourdement le sort du petit Dieu que Rhéa et Cronos avaient décider d'envoyer entre ses bras. La Déesse de la terre considérait tous les êtres vivants comme ses enfants. Si Zeus ne l'avait pas fait foi d'elle, elle aurait tué les Dursley.

Pendant ce temps sur le Mont Olympe Athéna et Aphrodite,emmenèrent le petit bout de chou dans sa nouvelle maison, les servants et les servantes observèrent l'enfant avec adoration. L'accueillant avec des chants doux pour les femmes et de larges sourires pour les hommes.

Tous faisaient en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit laissant leur petit Dieu se reposer. Certaines femmes pleuraient en voyant le corps meurtri du petit garçon, certaines partirent faire couler un bain avec des plantes cicatrisantes, d'autres préparaient bandages et pansements ainsi que des crèmes contre les coups. D'autres préparaient le lit ainsi que les vêtements de leur petit Dieu.

Athéna et Aphrodite avec beaucoup de tendresse dans chacun de leurs gestes dévêtir l'enfant blêmissant à vue d'œil. Elles déposèrent tout aussi délicatement le corps de Harry dans le bain. Le petit garçon ne se réveilla pas signe que ce n'était pas un sommeil naturel mais qu'il était profond et réparateur pour l'enfant.

Après le bain qui dura moins d'une heure, Aphrodite et Athéna prirent leur petit frère dans leur bras, avant de le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre ou ses servantes l'habillèrent pour qu'il se repose correctement. Une fois bien installé, et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture tout le monde sorti de la chambre du petit Dieu, les servants et servantes de l'enfant allèrent salués avec beaucoup de respect les frères et sœurs ainsi que le père du nouveau venu.

Et l'attente dura deux semaines, car la magie de l'enfant refusa même à Zeus d'éveiller son porteur avant qu'il ne soit réellement rétabli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le troisième tour de clé**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Voulant une nouvelle fois corriger son neveu, Vernon Dursley tournera trois fois la clé d'un cadenas bardant la petite porte du placard sous l'escalier. Sans savoir qu'un puissant Dieu l'avait fait exprès pour avoir un nouveau fils. _

_Blabla grec_

**Blabla anglais**

**Chapitre 01**** : ****Zeus****, ****mon père**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux Harry fut prit d'une sourde angoisse, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il n'était plus dans la noirceur rassurante de son petit placard. Il sursauta avec violence et se mit à trembler lorsque Zeus arriva dans sa chambre. L'enfant baissa immédiatement la tête effrayer.

-**Relève la tête Harry,** dit-il de façon calme.

Harry trembla de plus en plus violemment, Zeus soupira et alla s'assoir auprès de son dernier fils.

-**Je sais ce que t'a fait l'homme vil et cruel chez qui tu vivais avant. Aujourd'hui tu es sur le Mont Olympe. Dans le Sanctuaire Divin. Mon nom est Zeus et je suis ton père si tu m'accepte comme tel.**

Surpris l'enfant releva tête, plongeant ses grandes orbes émeraudes dans les yeux bleu gris de son futur père. Le Dieu eu mal au cœur en voyant les yeux de son fils le plus fragile empli de crainte. Il lui fit un doux sourire rassurant. L'enfant rebaissa la tête réfléchissant visiblement à ce que lui proposait l'homme.

-**T'es comme lui ?** Demanda finalement le petit garçon

-**Non, je ne tolère pas que l'on puisse lever la main sur un enfant. Tes frères et sœurs ainsi que moi-même t'éduqueront avec la participation de tes servantes et servants.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Parce que tu es un Dieu, au même titre que mes autres enfants. Et que nous ne voulions pas que tu deviennes, comme celui qui t'a fais cette marque. **

L'enfant se mit à pleurer, il avait tellement peur, et il avait aussi un peu faim. Surpris Zeus prit l'enfant et le consola doucement. Harry ne l'avait pas repousser. L'enfant sanglota un long moment contre l'épaule puissante de son nouveau père. Tout était trop nouveau pour lui et il n'arrivait plus à savoir si il serait ou non puni. Le Dieu qu'était Zeus eu mal au cœur en écoutant attentivement les pensées de l'enfant.

-**Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous ? A moins de faire une très grosse bêtise et encore, tu ne serais que simplement gronder.**

L'enfant renifla, et s'accrocha au cou de son père.

-**Je peux...** Commença le bambin avant de s'arrêter, il ne savait pas si il avait le droit.

-**Je vais te faire visiter l'Olympe après que tu ais prit un bon petit-déjeuner tu dois avoir faim. Je ne sais si ton estomac pourra garder les aliments solides alors par précaution, je te donnerais un grand bol de lait chocolaté, ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus d'orange, que je fais moi-même. **

L'enfant le regarda étonné. Il savait qu'un Dieu était quelqu'un de sacré et vénéré dans plusieurs parties du monde. Qu'il portait à chaque fois un nom différent. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi celui-ci voulait l'adopter et puis ensuite il se demanda pourquoi il faisait son jus d'orange tout seul alors qu'au magasin ils le vendaient dans une bouteille. L'homme lui sourit.

-**Nous n'avons aucun magasin ici. Nous préférons les produits cultivés par nos soins. Veux-tu que je te présente tes frères et sœurs ?** Demanda Zeus

-**Veux bien** lui répondit timidement l'enfant.

La magie de Zeus apaisait ses craintes, et calmait ses angoisses. L'enfant acceptait un peu plus l'homme, il ne dit rien lorsqu'il le souleva, le gardant toujours dans ses bras.

-**Monsieur, il... Il viendra pas hein ?** Demanda l'enfant

-**Il ne reviendra jamais, et tu peux m'appeler papa, père ou Zeus, mais évite le monsieur.**

L'enfant le regarda, il se souvenait du jour où il avait appeler son oncle 'papa', l'homme l'avait roué de coup.

-**Promis, papa ?...**

**-Promis, mon petit ange !**

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire, lui montrant qu'il était ravi. L'homme tenant toujours l'enfant contre lui comme si il s'agissait de la huitième merveille au monde, se leva et parti en direction de la sortie. D'un pas tranquille il salua tous les servants et toutes les servantes de son fils qui les saluèrent avec respect en retour.

Harry chercha plus à se cacher dans la tunique de son père qu'autre chose, étant effrayer par tout son environnement. Le Dieu soupira, mais il savait que son fils aurait encore besoin de temps. Et de temps il en aura, car le Dieu savait que lorsque son fils atteindrait ses 84 ans humain, il recevrait une lettre d'admission dans une école de sorcellerie.

Avec l'accord de Gê, Zeus avait fait en sorte et ce depuis longtemps que le temps terrestre et celui du Mont Olympe soit totalement différent. Pour douze mois sur terre, équivalait douze ans sur le Mont. Heureusement qu'il avait eut cette bonne idée.

Ils sortirent de la grande maison du Dieu de la Magie, et Harry ouvrit de grand yeux devant la beauté du Mont Olympe. Des champs de fleurs, des vergers à perte de vue au pied du Mont. Une forêt délimitant les deux mondes.

-**C'est beau...** Murmura l'enfant

L'herbe verdoyante faisait comme un doux tapis sur le sol dur du Mont, et puis les maisons de tous ses frères et sœurs créant un grand cercle de protection autour de celle de leur père.

-**C'est ici que tu vas grandir, et dans un an après que tu te sois totalement remis tu seras entrainer comme tous les autres. **

L'enfant regarda son père droit dans les yeux, avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule musclé. Il soupira il avait hâte de débuter son entrainement mais appréhendait. Ils observèrent le paysage jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Harry n'émette un son incongru. Zeus éclata bruyamment de rire, et Harry se mit à rougir.

Il emmena son enfant dans sa maison, et demanda à sa cuisinière de préparer un petit déjeuner pour le petit Dieu. La vieille femme observa un instant l'enfant et fondit immédiatement pour cette bonne bouille.

-**Et bien mon grand, que vais-je pouvoir faire pour toi ?** Demanda la vieille femme au doux nom de Stelléna

-**Un bol de lait chocolaté, et un grand verre de jus d'orange, Stelléna, s'il vous plait.**

-**Bien Majesté,** lui répondit la femme en s'inclinant poliment devant son Dieu.

Le petit garçon observa avec un grande curiosité la vieille femme s'affairer autour d'une grande cuisine pour lui préparer tout ce qu'avait demander son papa. Une fois que cela fut fait Harry se retrouva assis devant une longue table en marbre blanc. Zeus était à ses côtés, il voulait surveiller que son petit garçon reprenait bien des forces.

-**Tu bois ce que tu peux d'accord mon cœur ? **

L'enfant acquiesça, il but une bonne moitier de son jus d'orange, et de son chocolat chaud. Et alors qu'il allait dire qu'il n'avait plus faim Hadès Dieu des Enfers vint voir son frère. Le puissant Dieu observa avec curiosité l'enfant. Harry baissa immédiatement la tête de peur.

-_Hadès, quel plaisir de te revoir. Que veux-tu ? _

_-Et bien, je voulais te demander si tu avais effectivement bien récupérer un enfant... _

_-Pourquoi cela ? _

_-Deux âmes errantes sont devenues incontrôlables depuis deux semaines, elles braillent à tu-tête que leur petit Dieu est enfin arrivé..._

_-Elles doivent parler de Harry. Il est le Dieu de la Magie, Protecteur des Êtres Magiques, Protecteur de la Justice et de l'__É__tat Magique. Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, et il a subit de très mauvais traitements, donc il reste ici. Mais lorsqu'il aura 84 ans il devra retourner sur Gê pour voir ce qu'il se passe pour tous ceux qu'il protège. _

_-Je vois. Peuvent-elles venir le voir ? _

_-Sont-elles inoffensives ? _

_-Oui, elles le vénèrent chaque jours._

_-Alors c'est accorder._

_-Par contre..._

_-Tu as dû recevoir trois nouvelles âmes il y a de ça deux semaines, je me trompe ? _

_-Non, effectivement. _

_-Envois-les dans le Tartare et qu'elles souffrent pour l'éternité, car ce sont elles qui ont blesser ton neveu. _

Hadès fronça des sourcils, il allait les faire payer au centuple ce qu'avait subit le petit, et l'éternité ne serais pas suffisant. Harry lui avait écouter sans comprendre un seul mot, mais cela n'était pas ces affaires, mais cette langue... Il aimerait tellement la parler... Il soupira silencieusement sous les yeux curieux et amusé des deux Dieux.

**-Harry, je te présente ton oncle, Hadès, Dieu des Enfers et Enfer lui même. **

Le petit garçon releva la tête.

**-Bonjour monsieur**

Amusé le terrible Dieu lui fit un doux sourire, et très tendrement il ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu, il était déjà complètement sous le charme du gamin. Ses deux grandes orbes émeraudes innocentes et pures qui le regardaient avait voler son cœur. Et foi de lui personne ne ferait plus de mal à ce petit Dieu trop mignon.

Zeus écoutant les pensées de son frère se mit à rire, il savait que Harry allait faire des ravages, déjà ses enfants se battaient gentiment pour savoir qui pourrait s'occuper de lui alors que Harry avait déjà tous les servants et servantes qu'il fallait pour cela.

D'ailleurs les trois Dieux entendirent des éclats de voix, faisant sursauté le plus jeune, qui alla se planquer derrière Zeus. Aphrodite et Arès se disputaient, l'un voulant entrainer le petit dernier à la guerre alors que l'autre lui disait qu'il était trop petit encore pour ça, et qu'il faudrait attendre de toute façon qu'il se remette de ses mauvais traitement.

L'enfant se mit à trembler, Zeus le prit contre lui essayant de le rassurer. La magie et la tendresse dans le regard et les paroles du Dieu Suprême calmèrent l'enfant qui se mit à sucer son pouce en s'accrochant avec force à son papa. Harry venait à peine de se réveiller mais la magie ambiante était tellement apaisante pour lui.

Le mal qui le rongeait ne lui ferait certainement bientôt plus mal. Mais il resterait là, en sommeil, et le petit garçon inconsciemment savait qu'il risquerait à nouveau de basculer dans le Chaos si il devait retourner sur Gê. Zeus qui avait entendu l'écho de la magie du nouveau petit Dieu eut un instant très peur.

-_Hadès, écoute et regarde l'écho de la puissante magie d'Harry... _

Le Dieu infernale des Enfers, observa le petit garçon et sursauta. La magie était souillée, blasphémée même. Une rage s'empara de lui, et d'un ton coléreux, et des yeux flamboyants de rages il dit :

-_Sa Magie est blasphémée ! Elle est souillée par une autre Magie bien plus sombre, si je retrouve cette âme qui erre sur Gê, elle va le sentir passé ! Personne ne doit souillée la Magie, et le corps d'un Dieu !_

_-Je ne m'étais donc pas tromper... _Murmura Zeus. _Il faut lui purifier sa Magie..._

_-Zeus, il va souffrir si nous lui purifions sa Magie..._

_-Peut-être mais un Dieu ne peu porter en lui un blasphème de cette importance. _

Hadès comprenait parfaitement son frère. Il fut triste pour le gamin qui allait une nouvelle fois devoir souffrir à cause de certains habitants de Gê, Arès et Aphrodite qui étaient finalement arriver auprès de leur père avaient écouter avec attention, ce qu'il se disait. Et tous les deux furent outrés. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à leur petit frère.

_-Père nous allons préparer le Sanctuaire de Purification. _Dirent les deux Dieux en même temps.

Zeus les regarda leur faisant un doux sourire.

-_Merci les enfants, prévenez tout le monde. Je dois expliquer à Harry ce qu'il va se passer. _

Le Dieu Suprême poussa un long soupir, il avait peur que son garçon ne lui pardonne pas le mal qu'il allait lui faire. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sa magie était prisonnière de la connerie d'un mortel. Il posa sur Harry un doux regard, l'enfant somnolait à moitier, se sentant rassurer par la puissance calme de son père.

**-Harry, mon petit ange... Nous allons devoir purifier ta Magie... **

Le petit garçon observa son père avec des yeux fatigués, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui disait.

**-Lorsque tu as reçu cette marque sur ton front, une partie de mauvaise Magie est entré en toi et garde ta Magie prisonnière. Nous autres Dieux allons te purifier et ainsi chasser le mal qui te ronge. Malheureusement cela te fera du mal... **

L'enfant regarda son papa.

**-Je suis vilain ? **

**-Non, la personne qui t'a imposer cette marque par contre l'est. **

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, au fond de lui il savait que ça serait un mal pour un bien mais il avait peur. Peur de ne plus être aimer alors qu'il venait tout juste de connaître ce sentiment qui était vraiment différent de celui qu'il connaissait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le troisième tour de clé**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Voulant une nouvelle fois corriger son neveu, Vernon Dursley tournera trois fois la clé d'un cadenas bardant la petite porte du placard sous l'escalier. Sans savoir qu'un puissant Dieu l'avait fait exprès pour avoir un nouveau fils. _

**Chapitre 02**** : ****Purification**

L'enfant n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre qu'il se rendormait, sa Magie l'aidant. Le petit Dieu ne souffrirait pas du rituel de purification qui était prévu pour le soir même étant donner que la pleine lune serait présente.

Artémis ferait l'entièreté du rituel, accordant la purification de son petit frère. Le libérant ainsi d'une menace plus que réelle. Et chaque Dieux rajoutant à l'enfant quelques particularités, Athéna lui ferait ainsi don d'Intelligence et de Sagesse, Aphrodite, lui ferait don de la Beauté, Apollon lui ferait don de la Magie de l'Esprit et la Divination, Arès lui ferait don d'un Esprit de Stratège en temps de guerre, Artémis elle ferait don de La Nature et de la Lune, Dionysos lui ferait don de Vin et de Richesse, Héphaïstos lui ferait don du contrôle de l'élément Feu, Hermès lui ferait don de Marchandage avec les commerçants, Perséphone elle lui ferait don d'envoyer à Hadès les âmes égarées qu'il verrait sur son chemin.

Ses oncles et tantes également lui ferait des dons, Poséidon par exemple lui ferait le don de pouvoir respirer sous les eaux, Hestia elle lui accorderait le don de calmer les rancunes et rancœurs dans les foyer qu'il visiterait, Héra lui accorderait le don de consolidé chaque mariages qu'il verrait se faire, Hadès lui accorda le droit d'entré dans ses Enfers chéries, et de bannir des humains de Gê les faisant immédiatement apparaître devant lui, Déméter elle lui accorderait le don d'aider les paysans pour que leur récoltes soient toujours abondantes, et Zeus qui lui accorderait enfin le don de Moralité qu'il devrait enseigner à tous les Sorciers, et Mages.

Le rituel en lui même n'était pas difficile à réaliser, bénir l'enfant et sa Magie, montrer aux Dieux réunie qu'on ne voulait que le bien de l'enfant avant tout. Avant de baigner l'enfant dans de l'eau pure, et de réclamer indulgence à la Déesse de la Lune qui n'était autre qu'Artémis, qui accorderait cette indulgence.

Ensuite sortir l'enfant de l'eau, le bénir au nom de son nouveau père, et lui donner un nouveau prénom. Malheureusement Zeus ne savait pas comment appeler cet adorable bambin d'à peine cinq ans. Bien qu'avec un peu de patience il trouverait. Le Dieu Suprême soupira, il alla coucher son tout petit, et resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de la purification.

Après de nombreuses réflexions, Zeus décida de ne pas changer le prénom du petit garçon. Il serait très mauvais pour son équilibre mentale qu'ils commencent tous à l'appeler autrement que par son prénom actuel. Le Dieu caressa avec un amour tout paternel les cheveux en batailles de son petit garçon.

Il était anxieux. Avant le rituel il fit venir auprès de lui Arès et Athéna. Les deux jeunes surpris se demandaient bien ce que leur voulait leur père.

_-Père ? _Demanda doucement Athéna

_-Lorsqu'il aura 84 ans, Harry devra retourner sur Gê, je veux que vous l'y accompagnez. Je serais plus tranquille. Arès le premier à vouloir du mal à ton frère, tu peux l'envoyer à Hadès. _

Le jeune Dieu de la Guerre eut un sourire cruel, il allait très bien s'amuser, car il savait par Apollon que Harry serait la douceur et la bonté même. Il ne s'attaquerait jamais à autrui, par contre les sorciers étaient cupides et stupides, et eux ne se gêneraient pas pour profiter de la naïveté attendrissante du petit dernier.

_-Il sera fait selon vos désirs père. _Lui répondit solennellement Arès

-_Toi Athéna, ton rôle sera d'assagir les sorciers les moins corrompues, et de les pousser à prêter allégeance à ton frère ou à l'un de nous. _

_-Bien père. _

_-L'année de ses 83 ans s'éveilleront les protecteurs de votre frère, il faudra les mettre en sureté lorsqu'ils se révèleront, à chaque vacances, ils viendront ici. Si leur famille est solidaire des enfants, alors ils viendront. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient massacré. Une dernière chose, il faudra surveiller un homme du nom de Albus Dumbledore. _

_-Pourquoi père ? _Demanda Athéna

_-Il est celui qui a envoyer votre frère chez l'homme qui l'a brutaliser. _

Arès senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Celui là il ne le louperait pas si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit contre son petit Harry. Car bien que Dieu de la Guerre et réellement cruel avec ses ennemis, le jeune Dieu avait eu un profond coup de cœur pour le petit garçon. Il était heureux de pouvoir chouchouter l'enfant. Et il avait hâte de pouvoir commencer son apprentissage. Il savait que son père le laisserait un an avec chacun de ses enfants.

Enfin arriva l'heure du rituel de purification, Zeus prit délicatement le corps de son fils et le conduisit jusqu'à Sanctuaire de Purification, là où s'étaient réuni tous les Dieux et Déesses, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore vue le petit garçon furent immédiatement sous le charme de la bonne bouille de l'enfant.

Le Dieu Suprême déshabilla son fils, et le confia à sa sœur qui eut le cœur serrer à la vue des cicatrices qui étaient encore visibles et complètement éparpillées sur tout le corps de l'enfant. Avec douceur, Artémis posa le corps de son frère sur un autel de façon à le bénir. Puis commença le rituel.

-_Moi Artémis, Déesse de la Chasse, de la Nature, de la Virginité, ainsi que de la Lune. Fille de Zeus, Dieu Suprême, demande la bénédiction pour cet enfant, qui sera connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter, Dieu __de la Magie, Protecteur des Êtres Magiques, Protecteur de la Justice et de l'__É__tat Magique._

_-Je t'entends Artémis, et j'accepte et accorde la bénédiction pour cet enfant. _Dit Zeus de façon solennelle, avant que cette phrase ne soit reprise par tous les Dieux.

La jeune Déesse posa quelques gouttes d'eau, et de sang de Zeus sur le front de l'enfant. Cela fut très rapide, alors que l'eau restait sur la peau, le sang disparut totalement, certainement absorbé par la peau.

Elle fut surprise, mais continua tout de même le rituel. Elle présenta alors Harry aux autres Dieux leur montrant qu'aucun mal ne lui serait jamais fait. Elle plaça ensuite l'enfant dans un bassin d'eau pure. Avant qu'Artémis puisse continuer tous les Dieux se levèrent et de leur mains jaillirent des sphères de différentes couleurs. Toutes se dirigeant ensuite vers le bassin, et le petit garçon, leurs dons allaient prendre forme maintenant. Les sphères furent absorbées les unes après les autres. Lorsque la dernière disparue dans le corps de Harry, Artémis reprit le rituel.

_-Moi Artémis Déesse de la Lune accorde l'indulgence à cet enfant quant au mal qui l'habite. Accorde à cet enfant le droit de redevenir pure et innocent. Et ordonne à cette ombre sur sa Magie de quitter ses entrailles. Ainsi soit-il. _

Elle immergea totalement l'enfant dans l'eau pure, alors qu'une violente lumière dorée l'entourait. Il y eut des bulles sur la surface pourtant lisse de l'eau et puis une fumée noir et verte sombre en sortit comme voulant échapper à ce surplus de bonheur, et d'innocence.

La marque des ténèbres se fit voir sur le Mont Olympe. Zeus comprenait que son fils était enfin libre, cette menace n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Artémis sorti son petit frère de l'eau, et le recouvrit d'une chaude serviette, lorsqu'elle lui essuya les cheveux elle eut la surprise de voir briller les deux yeux vert doux de son petit frère.

**-T'es belle... **Murmura-t-il

La jeune Déesse se mit à rougir sous le compliment, avant de faire un doux sourire à son petit frère.

-**Mon nom est Artémis, je suis ta grande sœur. **

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de bailler, montrant ainsi qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir. La jeune Déesse le prit contre elle comme une maman l'aurait fait avec son petit garçon, et l'enfant la tête appuyer contre la poitrine de sa sœur s'endormit.

Zeus observa sa fille qui avec une douceur toute maternelle reconduit l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre dans sa maison. Il eut un doux sourire en voyant cela, mais ce qui le fit surtout sourire c'est de voir que tous ses enfants suivaient Artémis, comme les gardes du corps zélés du petit dernier.

Deux jours après le rituel c'est un petit garçon en pleine forme qui se réveilla. Il était seul dans sa chambre, et il ne savait pas si il avait le droit de sortir de là mais il avait faim. Il ne fit qu'y penser que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes servantes qui étaient au comble du bonheur de servir leur adorable petit Dieu.

Elles apportaient avec elles un grand plateau avec beaucoup de nourritures. Elles n'avaient pas remarquer mais elles étaient toutes deux suivies par Zeus qui fit un large sourire à son garçon qui le lui rendit bien. C'est alors que le Dieu Suprême vit que le front de son garçon était totalement lisse. Plus aucune cicatrice.

**-Comment te sens-tu mon ange ? **Demanda le puissant Dieu faisant sursauté les deux servantes qui ne l'avaient pas entendu.

-_Majesté, vous nous avez fait peur. _S'exclama, la servante blonde qui s'appelait Anathéa si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

_-Ce n'était pas mon intention, Anathéa. Je m'en excuse,_ dit-il en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse aux deux servantes qui lui sourires en retour.

Zeus était peut-être le Dieu Suprême, mais c'était un homme qui avait un profond respect pour tous les êtres humains travaillant à leur service. Les gens étaient bien traités, ils avaient de grandes maisons, et travaillaient en roulement. Ils avaient des journée de congés, et les Dieux avec grand plaisir aidaient leur servants et servantes, en mettant les bébés au monde, ou en soignant les blessures. Ils avaient même le droit à une paie et chaque mois ils pouvaient retourner durant une semaine sur Gê afin de parler à leur famille et d'être simplement ensemble.

Harry se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à son papa qui l'accueillit avec joie dans ses bras.

**-Papa ! **S'exclama le petit garçon littéralement rayonnant de joie d'être là.

Dans son sommeil sa magie lui avait dis qu'il était totalement adopter par tous les Dieux et en était un lui-même. Qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et qu'elle le préviendrait si jamais il courrait un quelconque danger. Elle avait apaiser crainte et peur du petit garçon qui avait l'impression d'avoir aujourd'hui toujours connu Zeus comme son papa.

L'homme sourit, il était heureux et dans la Voûte Céleste cela s'en ressentie. Leur Dieu heureux faisait briller plus fortement tous les astres. L'homme chouchouta son petit garçon sous le regard attendrie des deux servantes. Anathéa déposa le plateau sur le coffre qui se trouvait au pieds du lit de l'enfant, puis se dirigea vers le dressing de l'enfant lui sortant une longue tunique blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon tout aussi blanc et une paire de chausson.

Zeus en voyant cela décida d'aller laver son petit ange. Il tenait vraiment à être le plus présent possible, comme il l'avait été autre fois pour tous ses autres enfants. Il lui fit couler un bain bien chaud, l'enfant arborait un large sourire, et avant que Zeus ai pu comprendre il se retrouva dans l'immense baignoire, tout habiller de même que tous ses enfants.

Tous se demandaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient là. Et lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était le petit dernier qui avait fait cela, ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. L'enfant les craignait moins, et osait faire des blagues. Bien entendu, personne ne lui en voulait. L'enfant eut finalement son bain avec tous ses frères et sœurs, et puis il fut pour la première fois habiller comme un vrai petit Dieu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le troisième tour de clé**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à sheltan mon bêta_

Résumé : _Voulant une nouvelle fois corriger son neveu, Vernon Dursley tournera trois fois la clé d'un cadenas bardant la petite porte du placard sous l'escalier. Sans savoir qu'un puissant Dieu l'avait fait exprès pour avoir un nouveau fils. _

**Chapitre 03**** : ****Révélations**

Le petit garçon s'épanouissait de jour en jours. Il s'amusait toujours à faire des blagues vaseuses à tout le monde. Ses cibles préférées restaient tout de même son père et Hadès. Et ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire était de voir la mamie de plus que quatre-vingt-dix ans avec son déambulateur poursuivre à travers tout le Mont Olympe Hadès. Le pauvre Dieu avait finalement trouver refuge chez son neveu qui lui avait alors fait un grand sourire.

Hadès aimait profondément le petit dernier, il redonnait vie à tous. Ses rires, ses sourires, et ses blagues avaient ravivés certaines flammes que le protocole ne permettait plus vraiment. Mais l'enfant était loin de s'en soucier. Il s'amusait autant avec sa famille qu'avec les enfants de ses servants, et servantes. D'ailleurs plus le temps passait, et plus il prouvait chaque jours que chaque personnes sur le Mont Olympe était très importante pour lui.

Il saluait tout le monde avec un profond respect, et avait de longues discutions avec les êtres magiques qui venaient chaque jours rendre hommage à leur petit Dieu et protecteur. Tout allait bien, et sans se rendre compte de rien, ses frères et sœurs débutèrent l'entraînement de l'enfant bien plus tôt que demander par Zeus. La Magie de l'enfant était phénoménale, et il fallait qu'il puisse la maîtriser avant de retourner en Angleterre.

Arès et Athéna étaient ceux qui en demandaient beaucoup à l'enfant mais Harry leur prouvait toujours qu'ils se faisaient du soucis pour rien, en effet, étant le Dieu de la Magie, le garçon avait déjà un premier contrôle sur une partie de sa puissance, il aurait le contrôle totale lorsqu'il aurait 84 ans. Il ne s'en servait généralement que très peu. Il s'amusait surtout à créer chaque jours de nouveaux sorts. Zeus lui avait commencer à lui apprendre le grec, et le père et le fils avaient souvent de monstrueux fou-rires.

Environ une année après être arrivé sur le Mont Olympe, Harry qui parlait maintenant un peu mieux le grec, et qui avait un cours avec son père décida du haut de ses six ans, de lui dire avec ses propres mots les horribles cauchemars qui habitaient ses nuits, et surtout ce que lui avait fait son oncle. L'enfant arriva auprès de son père.

**-**_Papa ? _

_-Oui mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? _

_-Je fais des cauchemars..._

_-Quels genre de cauchemars ? _

_-Un homme tout chauve avec des yeux rouge vient dans une chambre et une madame rousse lui cri des mots, et le monsieur chauve il rigole et puis il dit un truc, et un rayon tout vert sort d'un morceau de bois qu'il a dans la main, la dame tombe mais ne se relève pas, et après il pointe son bout de bois dans ma direction et il redit les mêmes mots et le rayon vert il m'atteint, et repars vers lui..._

_-Depuis quand fais-tu ce cauchemars mon cœur ? _

_-Une semaine... Et puis, l'autre jour quand je suis aller voir oncle Hadès en Enfers, j'ai croisé des âmes qui avaient réussies à s'échapper du Tartare, et elles m'ont dit que j'étais un monstre que tout ça c'était de ma faute... Je crois que c'était eux... _

_-Eux ? _

_-Oui... Ceux chez qui j'étais avant que tu viennes me chercher..._

_-Oh_

_-J'ai prévenu tonton qu'ils étaient sortis, il était furieux... Mais... _

_-Les croisés t'a rappeler certaines choses ? _

_-Oui... Je me souviens d'un jours où je n'avais pas pu terminer mes corvées... Il m'avait donner des coups de poing et de pieds. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'étais rester évanouis mais à mon réveil, j'avais du sang partout, et je pouvais presque plus bouger... _

Et le récit dura ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, l'enfant se libérait de ses démons. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la fin du récit il était en larme et dans les puissants bras de son père qui le berça et le réconforta tendrement. Il faudrait qu'il ai une sérieuse discution avec son frère. Le Tartare était trop bon pour ces monstres. Harry fini par se calmer dans les bras de son père mais ne voulait pas pour autant descendre de son perchoir.

Zeus observa son garçon et décida de voir si il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le 'monsieur chauve'.

-_Mon cœur ?_

_-Oui papa ? _

_-Qu'a dit le monsieur chauve ? _

_-C'est une Magie néfaste... Elle n'est pas issue de l'héritage que j'ai laisser il y a des siècles... Cette Magie est tellement monstrueuse qu'il faudrait à jamais la détruire... Je ne peux pas le répéter car je ferais alors un blasphème à ma propre personne..._

_-Je vois, nous ferons en sorte qu'ils oublient tous qu'un jour il y a eut ce genre de Magie sur Gê. _

_-Pourquoi tu l'appel Gê, et pas Gaïa ? _Demanda l'enfant

_-Parce qu'elle préfère cette appellation... Enfin la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. _

L'enfant resta dans les bras de son père, il était bien là.

_-Si tu refais des cauchemars tu peux venir dans ma maison, ou dans l'une des maisons de tes frères et sœurs d'accord ? _

_-D'accord, merci papa. _

Le temps reprit son cours, normalement Harry faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars, en avoir parler et avoir été rassurer par son papa, l'avait beaucoup apaiser. Il se faufilait encore certaine nuits chez Athéna, Aphrodite ou Artémis. Une fois il s'était retrouver chez Arès en larme et le Dieu de la Guerre en avait eut mal au cœur. L'enfant allait quand même bien, et une alimentation correcte ainsi qu'un gros entraînement sportif, firent de lui un garçon encore plus beau.

Très mince, il grandissait tranquillement. Lorsqu'il allait à Athènes avec ses frères et sœurs, beaucoup de filles se retournaient sur lui pour soupirer. Lui préférait parler avec les gens, plutôt que prêter une quelconque attention à ces charmantes demoiselles, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour lui. La communauté sorcière Grec lui avait ériger un temple, et allait lui rendre hommage presque tout le temps.

Harry gardait toujours un doux sourire pour tous. Il ne montrait jamais lorsqu'il était en colère ou qu'il était déçu. Beaucoup de sorciers Grecs partaient en éclairage en Angleterre afin de savoir où en était la communauté. Et tous étaient outrés de voir la non-croyance totalement installé, mais surtout un homme un jour revins avec des grimoires les donnant à Harry l'air réellement désolé.

Le petit Dieu les pris et les lut. Ce fut certainement la seule et unique fois où Arès eut réellement peur de son frère. Harry était entré dans une rage folle en lisant les inepties écrites par de stupides personnes qui ne connaissaient pas la réalité des choses. Il lui avait fallu un combat de deux jours et deux nuits contre son père avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans ses bras, sa rage et sa colère totalement calmées. Arès savait maintenant que son petit frère ne serait pas aussi naïf qu'il l'avait penser.

Derrière son masque de douceur, et d'innocence, se cachait un réel démon qui pour des injures à son encontre pouvait devenir plus terrible qu'Hadès en personne, et tous savaient qu'Hadès était la cruauté même. Zeus avait finalement réussi à calmer son fils et lui avait formellement interdit de relire ce genre d'ouvrage. Le Dieu Suprême n'en voulait pas à son petit dernier même si l'enfant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait ou allait le voir lui présentait toujours des excuses.

Ce matin là, comme bien d'autres Harry allait s'entraîner avec Arès sans se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire. Très étonné de le voir arrivé prêt à son entraînement quotidien Arès sourit et demanda à son petit frère :

_-Ne sais-tu pas petit frère qu'aujourd'hui est un jour de repos pour tous ?_

_-Non... Je ne me souvenais pas de ça... Mais c'est en quel honneur ? _Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas vraiment son frère

-_Harry, enfin c'est ton anniversaire, tu as sept ans aujourd'hui ! _S'exclama Arès avec un grand sourire plaquer sur ses lèvres.

Le petit garçon se mit à rougir de honte d'avoir oublier son propre anniversaire. Et il soupira car il ne voulait aucune fête, il voulait juste s'entraîner. Il soupira lourdement et retourna dans sa maison où il s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque sous le regard curieux et inquiet du Dieu de la guerre.

Finalement le petit garçon décida après avoir choisis plusieurs ouvrages de se rendre dans sa chambre, où il s'enferma. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien depuis quelques jours, son moral baissait de plus en plus, il était profondément triste. Et toutes les créatures et la Magie elle même le ressentait. Zeus s'en inquiétait, de plus, depuis quelques jours un phénix rouge et or n'arrêtait pas de poussé des trémolos plaintifs, alors qu'il tenait entre ses griffes une missive, le Dieu vint voir l'oiseau avant de lui proposer un bol d'eau et de nourriture.

Fumseck les accepta avec un trémolo plus joyeux. Zeus voulut lui prendre sa missive mais le phénix lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher. Après avoir caressé l'oiseau mythique, le Dieu Suprême, réussi à prendre le parchemin. Il l'ouvrit, ses yeux lisant rapidement la missive qui n'avait aucun sens, lorsqu'il leva les yeux il était dans un bureau.

Tout autour de lui se trouvait des bibelots, plus ou moins dangereux. L'un d'eux se mit à couiner un son strident, que Zeus calma d'une gifle. L'objet termina sa vie contre un mur explosé. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé, à la robe dorée et à la barbe argent. Il sursauta en voyant le Dieu Suprême.

-Bien le bonsoir, le salua le Sorcier.

-Pourquoi une missive destiné à mon fils m'a-t-elle envoyé ici ? Grogna Zeus

-Je ne sais pas, je ne vous connais pas. J'ai demandé à Fumseck de retrouver Harry Potter et de lui remettre une lettre, je voulais juste qu'il m'assure aller bien...

-Sachez minable petite chose, que mon fils, ne reviendra que si il le décide ! Vous comme les autres Anglais ne méritez pas qu'il vous fasse l'honneur de sa personne !

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un sorcier et il doit tuer Voldemort !

-Mon fils est le Dieu de la Magie, Protecteur des Êtres Magiques, Protecteur de la Justice et de l'État Magique, il ne tuera aucun Être, même si cet Être est mauvais ! Seul Arès et Athéna s'occuperont de lui. Harry devra juste remettre les choses en ordre ici avant de revenir sur le Mont Olympe et je vous INTERDIT ! De lui demander de tuer une quelconque personne !

-Mais...

-Plusieurs de mes enfants le suivront, il leur faudra des appartements, ai-je été asser clair ? Tonna la voix de Zeus faisant sursauté Dumbledore

-Oui...

Le Dieu disparu, laissant le sorcier marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Il songea à réunir une armée bien plus vaste que celle qu'il avait déjà afin d'être plus futé que les pseudo dieux qui viendraient prochainement. Il pensa demander l'aide des grandes familles de sang-pur pour cela. Il envoya par cheminette toutes les invitations, demain la Grande Salle de Poudlard s'ouvrirait sur une réunion de la dernière chance, et surtout trouver le moyen de ramener Harry Potter en Angleterre afin qu'il accomplisse une fois pour toute la prophétie. Mais avant tout, il devait envoyer son espion au Mont Olympe, c'est pour ça que dans l'âtre de la cheminée, après y avoir jeté de la poudre de cheminette, il lui demande à lui, de s'y rendre et de surveiller Harry Potter.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est une petite note pour signaler certains changements. Après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion, j'ai décidé que cette fic aurait une nouvelle version actuellement en cours d'écriture, il se peut que je la publie avant d'avoir terminé son écriture ou pas, je verrais. Elle sera republié sous un autre pseudonyme.

_Scarlett Rose Tenebrae_

Elles seront republiés ici

u/5949478/Les-Filles-de-Lilith

Ainsi que de nouvelles fics et surprises en cours d'écriture. Je ne donne pas de date de première parution, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais mes fics pour le moment celles présentes sur cette page restent. Mais lorsque les autres commenceront à être publier je retirerais ces fics.

Toutes mes fics sont revues d et deviennent toutes yaoi alors celles et ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolée mais je suis plus à l'aise à écrire ce genre d'histoires !

Zackarias Snape va être réécrite totalement et aura enfin sa suite tant attendu, et d'autres fics vont être complètement réécrite comme Ghost Contact qui passe en crossover mais soyez patients et patientes. En attendant je vous conseille les fics des Sadiques Yaoistes, de Cleo McPhee, d'Olympe2, de Zialema, de Yotma parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles valent vraiment le détour !

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : mon compte LXS ne disparaît pas pour autant, Athéna Potter ainsi que d'autres fics que je publierais seront sur cette page !

Je tenais à vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture de mes fics !

Je vous dis à bientôt

Byzouilles

LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae


End file.
